My Big Brothers
by HollowNeko
Summary: After being taking in, Iceland had grown a great liking toward his two elder brothers. They were always there for him, always treating him kind, giving him great happiness. But the only time Iceland had seen the two truly happy is when they're alone at night and now he wants to give them that happiness. WARNING: (w)incest, shota, under age sex, DenNor, DenIce, NorIce, DenNorIce


Iceland didn't remember much about the day they had met. All he knew was that it was cold, that one second it was cold until he was suddenly warm. Wrapped in arms and carried off to a place that was warmer.

Since that day one thing came to the young Icelandic's mind.

He loves his big brothers.

Iceland loves his big brother Norway, he loves his big brother Denmark.

The two older nations was always there for him. To play with him when he had gotten bored. To give him warm baths at night then gently tucking him in to bed. To read him a bedtime story until he has fallen asleep.

He loves all the things they do for him. But what he loves the most was what they did for each other.

Both Denmark and Norway always spends so much time with Iceland, making sure he's happy, making sure he's not lonely, they do so much for him that he always thought that they deserved something in return.

Near every night, it seems they do.

Iceland looked toward the side and saw that Mr. Puffin had fallen asleep. With a smirk, Iceland gently gotten off the bed and slowly walked toward his wall. There, the young Icelandic placed his ear near the wall and waited.

For a few minutes there was silence, until...

CREEEEEAAAAAAK

Iceland smiled to himself. It seems that they started.

He carefully left his room and walked over to the eldest's room. Denmark. Once to the door, Iceland waited outside for a few seconds before he carefully opened the door and looked inside.

"D-Den~"

Near every night it was the same and it made Iceland happy. He loves his big brothers.

He loves how Norway sings him a lullaby when he asks for one. He loves how Denmark makes their meals just how they like them. He loves how happy Norway is when they read to Iceland at night.

He loves how they always share the same room every night. He loves when Denmark says those sweet things to Norway as they lay in bed. He loves how the two would cuddle up against each other with no clothing. He loves when Denmark caresses Norway's body as if he were a work of art.

Iceland loves how the two treated one another.

When Denmark suck on Norway's neck, making the Norwegian moan in what sounded pleasurable. How Denmark would kiss and lick every part of Norway, getting the taste of him. The way he puts on some weird liquid looking stuff on his finger and enters Norway. After knowing when Norway was ready, Denmark would place his cock into the Norwegian, earning loud moans.

Iceland would watch the two every night, watching as how they make each other happy. He wished for the same happiness from time to time, but the two needed it more.

"D-Denmark!"

Norway's cries always sounded like he was enjoying himself. He would cry Denmark's name over and over as Denmark kept thrusting into him. Denmark would just say nothing but sweet things to Norway as he done everything he could to make Norway happy.

Thing such as stroking his cock, rubbing the tip as precum were to drip out. He would lean in and suck on Norway's nipples. With Norway's cries, Iceland could tell he took pleasure from it. And strange enough, Iceland notices that Denmark would stroke that float curl, earning even more pleasurable sounds from Norway.

It confused Iceland why Norway had that curl and why he would sound happy whenever Denmark touched it. Though he didn't say anything. He continued to watch as his two big brothers continue their activity.

They would shout each others names before white substances would shoot out of their cocks and they fell on the bed.

During this time Iceland knew he would need to get back into his room. They would rest for awhile before Denmark gets up and gathers towels to clean each other off. Norway would stay laying on the bed as Denmark does this.

Iceland scurried off to how room and laid in bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day they would sit around the kitchen table, neither Denmark nor Norway showing any hints to the nights activities.

Denmark was smart enough to hide the towels before morning arrived. Every love bite that Norway had were skillfully hidden under his clothing. They both acting how they normal would everyday after the night. As if the night itself had never happened.

That confuses Iceland even more than the curl. It brought them so much joy, why would they act like such a thing never happened? Was it because of him?

Perhaps...

He didn't see why thought. The two always looked so happy in bed together, Iceland wanted to see their happiness.

"Brothers!" Iceland gleamed.

He wanted to see those smiles. He wanted to see the happiness up close. He wanted it.

He loves his big brothers.

"What is it, Icey?" Denmark replied.

He wants to be near his big brothers. He wants to have the same happiness as they have.

"May I sleep with big brothers tonight? Pretty please!"

He loves to see them when they're panting. He loves to see them when they hold their sweaty bodies together. He loves the sounds they make as they touched each other.

"Of course you can, Icey!" Denmark happily answered the boy. "Anything you want~"

'Anything I want?'

Night had fallen, just like they usually would do they bathed Iceland, clothed him, tucked him into bed and read him a story. Only this time they did it in their own bed. Once the story was read they laid next to Iceland and told him goodnight.

However, tonight, a simple bedtime story wouldn't be enough to put Iceland to sleep.

He loves his big brothers.

He wants them to be happy like they are every night. Why should this night be any different?

Iceland turned his head so he was looking toward Norway, who had his eyes closed. The young Icelandic's eyes met the thing he was looking for.

Norway's curl.

It confused him quite a bit, but he knew for a fact that he loved it when Denmark pulled on the curl. After a bit of rustling, Iceland slowly reached up his hand and quickly then took a hold of Norway's curl.

Norway's eyes flew open and the suddenly grasp. His eyes became watery and he let out pleasurable moans. "D-Den," he automatically called out. Turning his head he saw not Denmark but his younger brother Iceland grabbing his curl. Through he watery eyes and moans he tried to reach for the curl.

"I-Ice," he said. "P-Please let go."

Iceland sat up and looked at his brother's expression. It was quite different from how Denmark made it. Maybe he was doing it wrong? Iceland then began to rub the curl in between his fingers, earning more pleasurable moans from Norway.

Now this was more like it!

Stilling rubbing the curl, Iceland crawled over to Norway's side and slide his hand underneath the Norwegian's shirt.

Norway's mind was fuzzy, but he could see what Iceland was doing. He used his hand to try to reach over to Denmark, who had fallen asleep, but before he could.

"A-AHH~"

With his small hand, Iceland now rubbed the nipple on Norway's left breast. He gently squeezed it between his thumb and index finger.

The pleasure made his cock start to erect. But still, he reached over and shook Denmark as much as he could through the pleasure. Which didn't take long. Denmark used his arm to sit himself up and looked over at Iceland and Norway.

It was a bit blurry at first, but his mind focused on the scene. "W-Wha?" He looked to see as Iceland rubbed both Norway's curl and tit, Norway moaning out in pleasure.

He stared for a few moment before he quickly pulled Iceland away from Norway. "I-Ice!" He called out. "What do you think you're doing to Nor?"

Norway shivered under the covers, face fully flushed and Iceland stayed in Denmark's grasp, staring.

"What's wrong?" Iceland replied, nor looking at Denmark. "I was just making big brother happy!" He gave Denmark and innocent smile, but Denmark's face was only in shock.

"W-What?"

"Every night, big brother," Iceland spoke, now turning fully to Denmark. "You and big brother Norway always make each other happy at night. I know, I see you guys every night. But, I wanted to make you two happy! I wanted to make both of you happy like you do with each other. I also want that happiness too. Because I love my big brothers."

Denmark continued to stare at Iceland in shock. He, he watched them every night? All the nights they had thought they put Iceland to sleep, he was really at the door, watching them as they made love with each other. Every night Iceland had watched them as they were fully exposed and called out each other's names.

Iceland, their younger brother, had watched them when they thought they were alone.

Denmark's face grew red, quickly turning toward Norway to see if he knew about this as well. Yet, Norway seemed to be having trouble on his own. With one hand, Norway covered his mouth and with the other, he held it in a tight fist over his crotch. Trying hard not to deal with his needs.

"Nor...?"

Norway opened his watery eyes to look at Denmark, not even caring at how Iceland saw him. "D-Den," he pleaded. "P-Please..."

Without realizing it, Iceland had slipped from Denmark's grasp and pulled the covers from Norway. He leaned over his big brothers crotch and notice the bulge. Watching them night after night, he knew that this was another place that Norway took pleasure in.

He slipped both Norway's pants and underwear down enough to see his cock stand. It throbbed with need and Iceland always saw how Denmark would with use his hands or mouth when dealing with this.

Norway always looked more pleasurable when he used his mouth so Iceland opened wide and took Norway in.

"A-AHH~"

Denmark looked to see little Iceland bobbing his head around Norway's cock, letting it slip out so he could lick the tip.

The Dane's face grew red and he quickly pulled Iceland away. Iceland turned to Denmark before smiling. "I'm sorry big brother," Iceland said cutely. "I'm not making you happy, right?"

"Wha-?" Denmark was cut off as Iceland used his foot to rub Denmark's cock. He then wrapped his arms around the Dane's neck and began to kids him deeply.

"I watch you and big brother every night," Iceland said between breathes. "I watch how you like it when big brother rubs you there as he kisses you. I watch how big brother wraps his arms around you and he calls out your name."

Iceland pulled back to sit on Norway's stomach, who was panting heavily. "I want you and big brother to be happy." Iceland smiled. "Because I love my big brothers." He lead Denmark's hand until it reach over to Norway's cock and Iceland leaned down until he was near Denmark's. He pulled down Denmark's clothing, same as he did with Norway, and pulled out the Dane's cock. It was a lot bigger than Norway's but it didn't matter to him.

Norway sat up, looking to see Denmark grabbing his cock as Iceland hovered over his.

"I love my big brothers." Iceland looked up at Denmark as he grabbed onto the cock. "I love it when you're both happy. So lets be happy together."

The young Icelandic took the Dane into his mouth, to which Denmark responded by grasping Norway's cock. Norway moaned out, but leaned over to where he was near Iceland. He reached over so he could grab onto the young boy's member and began to stroke him slowly, which Denmark started to do the same with him.

Iceland continued to suck on Denmark's big cock as Norway stroke his member. He loved this.

He loved how they kissed his whole body and sucked on him gently. He loved his when they took turns sucking his member as he did with them. He loved it when Norway spread his legs apart, putting the weird liquid on his finger and entered his anus. He loved it when Norway scissor in him while Denmark caressed his tit with his tongue. He loved when he watch Denmark do the same to Norway. He loved it when Norway entered him, thrust into him and Denmark did the same to Norway. He loved it when they called out his name when the white substance came out. He loved it when Denmark cleaned them off, now resting with them on the bed. He loved it when they told him they loved him and kissed him goodnight.

Iceland laid in bed between his big brothers. He felt the warmth of the two as they held him close. He smiled softly as he began to get comfortable, letting out a small yawn. Closing his eyes, Iceland drifted off to sleep. The night's event play in his mind as he slumber, making him have one thing in mind.

He truly loves his big brothers.


End file.
